Fixing Us
by Pink.Prism
Summary: "I see the way you look at her…" "Wh-what?-What are you sa-" "I know… Cause... Cause you never look at me that way…"
1. 1 year

**Re-edited by ineptia and uploaded on June 9, 2014 **

**This fic is going to be a 2 or 3 shot LOL!~ I dun knu depends? Haha!**

**I am bored. I wanted to make a NALU heart aching fic testing myself LOL! Kinda angsty ,hurt and drama and of course romance. I am really emotional writing this like hell not crying though. Like I have the feels ya know the feels it hurts dammit. I feel so bad for Lucy! F-u Natsu LOL only in this fic and his role. Still I love NATSU! He is my number one favorite character in Fairy Tail. I ship NALU! FUCK YEAH!**

**Hope you enjoyed this story for it will be short LOL!~**

**Since I have nothing to do… hahaha!**

**Title: **Fixing Us

**Summary: **"I see the way you look at her…" "Wh-what?" "I know… Cause you never look at me that way before…" NALU! Short fan fiction going to be a 2 or 3 shot well still not sure I'll still look into it. Thanks for reading. Do drop a review love to hear your lovely thoughts or not so lovely thoughts LOL!~

**Chapter 1: **1 year

…

We have been dating for a year now. I'm really happy, really. We are both entering 3rd year of our high school.

We were together ever since the incident that I confessed to him that I liked him. When I did, he just blinked, smirked and said "Me too..."

Having the guy I like ever since I transferred in Fiore high was one of the happiest moments that happened in my life.

Time flies as we both shared a lot of good and bad experiences in our relationship. It made me stronger. It made us stronger.

I noticed one time that we were already entering a year in our relationship. I was so happy to be with him that I didn't notice that we were going out for that long already.

I'm thinking that we're made for each other.

I feel like he's the one for me.

Going through all sorts of experiences, our fights, our good memories together, made me learn a lot of things. Made **us **learn a lot of things.

But then, as we neared the end of first year of our relationship, things just started to… I don't even know how to describe it… It's just… he became different… Very different… Maybe it's just me?

The way he treats me… It's just so normal-ish.

The way he talks to me… He doesn't seem to pay much attention anymore.

As much as I don't want to say it...

He started being cold to me… I don't even know why?

We've been fighting a lot more than ever. I've been overthinking, stressing myself out. I don't even know the reason why?

There was that one time where our prides clashed and none of us dared to back down in our fight.

…

_"Lucy! What more should I do? I just told you that I'm not in the mood and I'm tired 'cause of basketball practice," he said, anger filled his voice as we fought._

_"No, Natsu! I am too tired of my volleyball practice! Why don't you tell me!?" I said, looking at him with my voice shaking._

_"Tell you what? What's to tell?!" He said as he huffed._

_"Tell me…-"_

_None of us said anything._

"-_Are you tired of me, Natsu?" I asked. My voice was quivering._

_He looked at me and I saw him clench his fist. He didn't answer._

_His eyes were strained as he looked at me. His face full was so full of different emotions that I couldn't tell what he really thought when I asked him that. Suddenly, he sighed._

"_No, ok! Lucy, Please! Here you are again. Could we not talk about this and could you stop whatever it is that you're thinking?!" Natsu snapped at me._

_I looked away, controlling all my emotions from bursting._

"…_Fine" I looked down and pushed my anger and pride down._

_I heard him sigh, and then he left._

…

Days passed and I recollected myself by clearing my mind, wanting to get my old self back again.

I smiled at the front of my mirror, thinking positive.

When we got inside the class, I stared, smiled at him, and started a conversation. The only replies I got from him were occasional grunts and nods as I put effort into our conversation.

I sighed silently.

I have to be more understanding, more patient as I pushed my pride away for him.

'Cause I love him so much. So much…So, So much...

That I wanted to save our relationship.

So days passed and I behaved like a good girlfriend to Natsu, hoping that he too, will soon warm up and get our relationship back to normal.

"I made you your favorite~" I said, pushing the bento I made in front of him.

"Thanks…" He mumbled, taking it.

I smiled softly as I stared at him with my hands cupping my face.

"Luce…" He started.

"Hmm…?" I said as I focused my attention to him, interested. I felt my heart race. Maybe, step by step, I can save our relationship.

"I won't be able to walk you home today, I have basketball practice," he said as he went back to eating.

"Ohh… It's ok, really no big deal. I too, have volleyball practice, did you forget?" I said, laughing a little.

He paused from munching his meal.

"I did…" He said casually. It kinda hurt me when I heard his reply. He knows that every Friday and some other days I have practice too.

I was a bit disappointed, but I won't give up.

…

Next day we are in class as usual.

Sensei was still not in class and was kind of a little late. I wonder why?

I was seating beside Natsu at class. I spared him a glance and when he saw me, I smiled at him. He just half smiled and looked away.

At least I'm making progress in saving our relationship.

"Everyone, we have a new transfer student. Her name is Lisanna Strauss. She studied at Edolas Academy. Please welcome her and treat her well," our sensei said as he stepped aside and nudged her to move forward. I stared at her. She had a fair complexion, silver short hair, a good figure and shiny turquoise eyes to match her beautiful face. In short, she is the definition of perfect.

"She's beautiful." I found myself saying out loud. I suddenly felt insecure and bit my bottom lip as I glanced at Natsu. The expression on my face changed to something different; I guess not anger or confusion, it's hard to describe. But a question was painted on my face.

That question is why.

Why?

I saw Natsu stare at her as she introduced herself in class, giggling and smiling now and then.

My gaze was focused on Natsu as I observed him staring intently at her.

Why is it that…-

-His lips were curved upwards?… as he smiled genuinely and chuckled at her cute little mistake.

His eyes... why were they shining and glimmering just by looking at her?

His stare… why did it look so captivated and interested as all his attention focused on her?

It's different… all too different…

The way he looks at _her…_

I know, I know…

'Cause, never… 'cause never in my life, in our relationship has Natsu- I can't even bring myself to say this even if it pains me so badly but…

Natsu…

He...

...Natsu has never looked at me that way before…

Never…

**...**

**END CHAPTER!**

**Wew that hurt Lucy a lot. Its part of the plot and Natsu being a bastard LOL!~ hohohoho DRAMA and Twist coming soon.**

**Well review people and tell me what you think. It'll inspire me to write more and update my other fics.**

**Haha! What do you think about this story and plot please do drop a review! Thank you! Love you!**

**TBC!**


	2. Why Am I Still Surprise?

**Re-edited by ineptia and uploaded on June 9, 2014 **

**Ok so this is the second chapter of Fixing us… Might plan on Natsu's POV soon LOL!~ if anyone is interested?**

**Damn, poor Lucy. Natsu! oh Natsu sorry I made him like a jerk in my fic Lucy being the hurt one and yeah… Might make a few twists here and there soon and yeah Natsu act up what is wrong with you?! I know I hate Natsu in this fic LOL!~ but yeah need to fit it in the story but yeah NALU! This is NALU!**

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks! review tell me ur thoughts kay?**

**No more delays…**

**Here's chapter 2…**

**Have fun readin'**

…

**Title: **Fixing Us

**Summary: **"I see the way you look at her…" "Wh-what?" "I know… Cause you've never looked at me that way before…" NALU! Short fan fiction going to be a 2 or 3 shot well still not sure I'll still look into it. Thanks for reading. Do drop a review love to hear your lovely thoughts or not so lovely thoughts LOL!~

…

**Chapter 2: **Why Am I Still Surprised?

…

I rinsed my face with cold water and grabbed a small towel to pat my face dry. When I suddenly faced the mirror, I saw that my eyes had visible dark circles under them and that they were blood shot, red. My appearance was clearly due to lack of sleep.

I wasn't getting enough sleep lately. Yeah, I admit that I've been overthinking again about my relationship with Natsu. Our relationship.

I got dressed and went down to prepare my and Natsu's bento while my parents were still asleep. They're always getting up late 'cause of late business meeting and our maid… well, I really just preferred to cook my own breakfast. As I was fixing my bento and Natsu's, I suddenly remembered the events that happened these past few weeks.

…

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_I was getting near our usual meeting place and I glanced at my watch._

"_Am I late?" I mumbled as I saw that he was still not there when I waited for another 15 minutes._

"_Strange, he's usually here before me…" I said, biting my lip._

_I then started to worry._

_Is he sick?_

_Did something happen to Natsu on the way to school?_

_We usually meet halfway before going to school since my house is kind of 3 or 4 blocks away from his._

"_Where are you, Natsu?" I said and bit my bottom lip, debating whether to go to his house or not. But then, we're going to have a long quiz on our 1st subject so I can't afford to be late._

_I've been trying to call his cellphone for about 5 times now but still I'm getting no answer. It got me really worried inside but I tried not to show it._

_I sighed._

"_Studies first." I held a hand on my chest and dashed to school._

"_Sorry, Natsu. I'm going to visit you later…" I said and continued my way to school. I can't help but still feel worried and anxious for him. He's my boyfriend for god's sake. I don't know what I'll do if something bad happens to him._

_So I sent him a text message on my way to school._

_**Message:**_

_**To:**__Natsu_

…

_Natsu wer r u?_

_Ur not answering my calls._

_N we always mit half way to skul rite?_

_Reply back ASAP I'm really worried~ I love you!_

…

_**END TEXT**_

_Natsu…_

…

_I slid the door open to find a puff of pink._

"_Natsu?" I said, huffing a little as I started to walk towards his direction. But then I stopped as I saw him smiling and talking and occasionally laughing with __**her…**_

_Lisanna…_

_I felt my breath hitch and my body go numb._

_I saw him smiling genuinely and talking to her like they were the best of friends. My eyes stung to see that they looked good together, hell they even matched perfectly._

_I licked my dry lips and opened my mouth._

"_Na-Natsu~" I said, calling his name. He stopped and looked at me with a questioning glance._

_I then frowned mentally. Really? Natsu, can't you take a hint?_

_I went near him and touched his arm._

"_Can we talk for a minute?" I said and gave Lisanna a nod as an excuse and respect for her._

"_Sure, what is it?" He said, slightly irritated._

"_Um, outside?" I said, biting my bottom lip._

_He didn't say anything. He just yanked his arm a little away from me and went out with me following him._

_I slid the door close and leaned against the wall._

"_Ok, so what do you want to talk about?" Natsu said, facing me._

"_I-I…" I started._

"_Look, if you're thinking that I-"_

"_No, no, I'm just worried about this morning… we didn't meet up like usual… I texted you and-"_

"_Oh… that. Coach texted me that we had urgent morning practice 'cause the games are coming soon," he said as he put his hands on his pocket._

"_But, you could have texted me. I-"_

"_Luce, I'm sorry alright? Can we please just not talk about this? Let's not make this a big issue."_

"_I'm your girlfriend, Natsu. I'm just worried that something might happen to you!" I said, my voice rising a little. I felt my voice croak in the end. If this gets worse..._

"_I already said sorry. Isn't that enough? Sheez! Lucy, quit making a big deal out of this!" He said, his voice raising as he raked his hand through his hair._

_There was a pregnant pause…_

_None of us even bothered to talk for a minute, controlling our bursting emotions._

"_You're right… Um… I'm sorry… I shouldn't make a big deal out of it," I said just to get it over with. What was written in my eyes clearly told a different story though._

_I then bit my lip, controlling my emotions as I slid the door open and went inside the room to wait for the teacher._

_I'm just a worried girlfriend who cares about my boyfriend's wellbeing… is that so bad?_

_**FLASHBACK END!**_

…

We almost fought… I'm scared and I don't want that. I might lose him more…

I went to our usual spot again. Suddenly my phone vibrated, I saw the sender and realized that it was a text from him.

_**Message:**_

…

_Luce, can't make it 2day early mornin' practice again…_

_**Sender**__: Natsu Dragneel_

…

_**END TEXT**_

I sighed.

At least he texted me this time! I could still get to see him at lunch…

Be positive!~

I chanted…

Over and over.

…

I went to the field, seeing as the coach decided to choose this as their workout place. I saw Natsu doing his final workout. It's lunchtime already and I'm going to ask him if he wanted to have lunch at the bench out on the field, but then I saw some girls cheering them on, and I saw him wave and smile genuinely to someone which is not me. My heart dropped when I saw the person that he waved to.

Lisanna…

He then grabbed a towel and wiped his sweaty hair with it. Hanging the towel on his shoulder, he started on his way towards her.

He then smiled and talked to her which made her giggle and push back his sweaty hair that was blocking his vision. He smiled and blushed a little. He said something again and I saw her nod and smile back. I saw Natsu grab his duffel bag and walk to another direction, which was another way back at the cafeteria.

I glanced back down at the 2 bentos that I'm holding.

"I guess I'll have to eat the other one for dinner…" I said as I sat on the bench and opened up my bento to start eating, not even bothering to go back to the cafeteria. I wanted to sit with my friends, but then again, I might see _**them.**_

I sighed.

"Why do I even bother…" I mumbled, stuffing food in my mouth. I felt hurt, but I ignored the pain building up inside.

I'm his girlfriend, right?

I'm slowly feeling that I'm not…

…

I closed the locker and saw Natsu smiling as he had his eyes glued to his phone while he was walking towards the exit. My whole aura brightened up, I didn't really care about the events that happened a while ago, so I didn't waste any second in making my way towards him.

"Natsu!" I called cheerfully. I stopped in front of him, huffing a little. I put my hands on my knees, fixed my skirt, and arranged the strap of my bag on my shoulder.

"Luce?" He then turned around, his hand arranging his bag on his shoulder. He suddenly put his iPhone down on his side.

"Ready to go? I'm excited 'cause I wanted to try this new- oh, you'll find out later! Let's go~" I said excitedly. I held his hand and entwined mine with his. I didn't give him time to answer and just pulled him along.

I saw him stand still and I glanced back.

"Something wrong?" I asked, my voice slowly fading into a worried tone when I felt his hand loosen around mine.

"The guys and coach will have this thing somewhere. You know, like a boys' hangout for today to have this strategic discussion or something…" He said, unsure. He reluctantly pulled his hand away from mine, making me miss the warmth of his hand.

"Oh, is that so…" I pouted and bit my bottom lip. I was looking forward to drag Natsu to the new café down town that I wanted to go and visit 'cause they said their cakes and shakes taste good.

"Sorry, Luce…" He said apologetically while scratching the back of his head. I shook my head.

"It's fine. But I wanted to go there because I'm really excited and I wanted to try it with you. I'm sure you're going to love it there as well~" I said excitedly, looking at him lovingly.

"So… tomorrow then?" I said, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, sure, tomorrow." He said. His voice was unsure.

"Tomorrow…" I chided and stood on my tiptoes, wanting to kiss him on the cheek, but then he turned to another direction, facing me, and my lips instantly landed on his soft warm ones.

He gave a surprised gasp and I gave a yelp, surprised at the intimate physical action that we are both engaged in. But then I relaxed and closed my eyes, waiting for him to respond and deepen the kiss. He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me. Flush against his warm built body, I automatically took it as a signal to wrap my arms around his neck and run my hands through his salmon pink locks, making him groan. He then licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Of course, I granted him permission and our tongues danced, exploring each other's caverns. Natsu still tasted and smelled the same. He still had that hot, fiery, honey, sweet, and warm mouth and that woody and hot, smoky, spice mint scent that usually leaves me dazed.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his hand.

_No~!_

He then started to untangle himself from me…

_Wait!_

I felt his warm body slowly leaving me…

_I don't want it to be over…_

It's been a while since we've kissed…

_It's too soon…_

It has been too long.

I wanted more physical contact with Natsu like this: him holding me close and kissing me …

_It has been too long…_

We parted. Both of our faces were flushed from the lack of oxygen, which I guess was from the kiss we shared. My blush intensified when I noticed that we are still inside the vicinity of the school. Good thing no one is in sight.

"I… I… It was supposed to be on the cheek and I-Uh" I rambled excuses. It's true I was aiming for his cheeks though. Why do I feel like I'm a freaking schoolgirl who's had a boyfriend for the first time?!

We parted with me blushing… It's been a while since I got to kiss him like that.

"It's fine…" He said as he raked his hand through his hair. I suddenly noticed him fidget as he was in kind of a rush as he read the text message.

"It's them. I really have to go…" He said.

"Wait-" I stopped him and tiptoed to brush the hair that covered his eyes due to our kiss.

"Your hair is all over your face," I said. Giggling a little, I pushed it back while blushing because I remembered that it was my fault that his hair was in this state.

It feels different…-

"Thanks…" He chuckled as he touched my hand, putting it down as soon I was done.

"See 'ya. Take care on your way home, 'kay?" He said, smiling a little. He tapped my arm and went out before me, running a little. He seemed kind of rushed.

"You too... I love you, Natsu…" I whispered. God, did I sound desperate? Of course, he didn't hear.

-Sure, I did blush and I was glad that he made the first move, but something in that kiss sent me a wrong feeling, like…

I didn't feel…

Any butterflies…

Heart pounding…

Dizziness…

The kiss felt…

It felt…

Empty…

It didn't feel or have any…

Passion…

Heat…

Spark or whatsoever magical in the kiss…

I touched my lips.

"It feels…empty…" I whispered through the thin air.

…

I was walking home and reading the brochure that Levy-chan gave me about the shop. Of course, Erza already tried it and she said they had all the best cakes and shakes and of course, the best coffee, not forgetting to hint about her favorite strawberry short cake. I can't help but be really excited to try it since lately I've been craving sweets. I wanted to go there and maybe take out some cake for Mom and Dad to try. I smiled and read the direction on the paper and went towards it. I frowned a little since Natsu and I won't get to try it for the first time together, but I smiled when I remembered that we are still going there tomorrow.

I made a final turn as the brochure said and I looked up.

I smiled as I looked at the shop. Its' so beautiful and new! The smell of sweet fragrance and brewed coffee beans lingered everywhere, enticing whoever was near the shop to come in.

I took a whiff and I sighed dreamily at the smell.

I then glanced at the glass and saw some couples and kids with their parents eating inside it, enjoying the food and laughing at the same time.

"Aww, how cute…" I said, smiling. My eyes sparkled at the cakes displayed on the glass as well as at the faux coffee and shakes available on the shop.

I feel like such a kid right now. I giggled and continued to observe until I noticed something, something pink…

A puff of pink. No, salmon shade to be exact. It caught my eye immediately.

"Natsu?" I whispered.

I registered him in my mind 'cause he's the only guy I know who has that shade of pink, salmon to be the exact word.

I squinted my eyes to make sure…

I thought he had to be with his teammates and coach for their boys hangout but-but what's-

What's going on?

I lost track of thought.

I blinked a lot of times and my eyes scrunched up in confusion.

I refuse!

I refuse to believe that he is seating there in the café! I, not wanting to believe that I am seeing him right now inside the café talking, laughing, smiling happily with _**her…**_

Lisanna…

They looked so…

Happy …

Comfortable …

Perfect together…

So in love…

My body felt numb.

Lots of emotions ran through me…

Anger…

Hate…

Sadness…

Betrayal…

And most of all hurt…

I felt aching inside…

I suddenly lost all interest in buying cake.

I suddenly felt something stir inside me as I gripped the brochure in my hand. I sighed, wanting to control myself as the green eyed monster consumed me.

Jealousy…

It's the first time that I've felt this emotion 'cause none of Natsu's fangirls have ever bothered me before, not one single bit, but now this emotion is really strong and flowing inside of me.

I dropped the brochure and it went flying as the wind blew.

I suddenly noticed something wet running down my cheeks.

"I'm crying?" My voice quivered and I whipped my tears away as I stood there standing like a dumb person, thinking of whether to go inside the shop or not. I don't even feel like crying! Why the hell do these stupid tears keep falling?! DAMMIT!

I started to choke as I tried to control the emotion that was running through my system.

I bawled my hand into a fist so tightly that I started to feel tiny blood droplets seeping through them. It hurts…

Hurts…

Tighter, I bawled my fists until I felt numb.

I suddenly realized the things that I can no longer give him.

I can no longer give him…

Happiness…

His smiles…

His laughter…

I can no longer have his…

Smiles…

Laughter…

Care…

Affection…

Worry…

And most especially…

_**His…**_

_**Love…**_

His world will soon start revolving around _her_, that's for sure. He will soon break up with me and leave me for her. Yup, that's the reality, Lucy. Better start living on it, gotta get used to it soon 'cause it's coming.

I couldn't help another question to flash through my mind…

Why?

_**Why?**_

_**Why?**_

Is it because I'm…-

Selfish?

Complicated?

Too much to handle?

Or is he just_** tired**_ of _**loving me**_?

Why?

I don't know anymore…

I laughed bitterly as I released my hand and I felt blood trailing down.

"Why am I still surprised?" I said and turned around, walking away, refusing to cry, but my tears just kept on pouring out.

Really, I really don't know why I'm still so surprised of what's happening around me…

So much for saving our relationship…

…

"Luce?" Natsu mumbled as he glanced at the window when he saw someone blonde-ish like Lucy.

"Natsu? Something wrong?" Lisanna said, smiling at him.

"Uh, nothing. You have a frosting here," he said, smiling back at her. He laughed as he put his index finger up to wipe it and licked it off.

"Natsu~ That's embarrassing! you could have told me~ MOU!~" Lisanna said, blushing at his gesture.

He just smiled and laughed as he stared at her dreamily. He can't help but feel that Lucy's presence was near the café just a while ago.

He only shook the thought out.

"I must be seeing things…"

…

**OK done!~**

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**On to the next chapter! Haha! What do you think? Review drop a freaking review LOL!~ haha btw thanks for the review people not expecting to have 15 so far haha and the faves and follows rily thank u so matss! : )**

**Natsu's yeah I know jerk…**

**Poor poor Lucy!~**

**Going and planning on writing Natsu's POV soon LOL! What ya think? Should I? kehehehehe!**

**Tell me ur thoughts!**

**R&amp;R!**

**Should I continue?**

**TBC!**


	3. Slowly

**A big ****shout out to ****ineptia**

**Who beta'd this fic Fixing us!~ Thank you so much!**

**This is my first time to have a beta reader in one of my fic. After being a FF member for about 5 years I think LOL!~**

**Thank you ****ineptia**** once again for Beta-ing this chapter improving and fixing my fail grammar of mine haha! : ) **

**Recommend you guys to listen to Rain by Pay Money To My Pain… It really fit this fanfic of mine and I always listen to that song whenever I write Fixing us…**

**type and paste this **/watch?v=ZjHSWHhbWiU** next to it **

**Well that last chapter was intense wasn't it? I know right? People do things crazy when they really love a person so much ne? XD**

**Yeah, a lot of you asking if this is base on true life well no sadly. It's just a product of my dreams. Yeah dreams IDK y? and imaginations of course! Weird isn't it? **

**So anyways I would like to thank u so much! For le reviews u gave me and all and the songs you guys recommended for me to listen. And yeah everyone's bitchin on about Natsu's attitude around Lucy hahaha! I feel u~ man he is such a heartbreaker right?**

**And all of you asking if Lucy is going to have an awesome guy besides Natsu in her life?**

**Idk. You'll find out when ya read XD**

**Natsu's POV? Idk you'll see.**

**Anyho enjoy chapter 3!~ : )**

…

**Title: **Fixing Us

**Summary: **"I see the way you look at her…" "Wh-what?" "I know… Cause you never look at me that way before…" NALU! Short fan fiction going to be a 2 or 3 shot well still not sure I'll still look into it. Thanks for reading. Do drop a review love to hear your lovely thoughts or not so lovely thoughts LOL!~

…

**Chapter 3: **Slowly…

…

I was walking slowly with my head down as my tears kept on falling, not really caring where I end up.

Why won't it stop?! I thought angrily.

"Dammit"

I'm sad, angry, hurt and jealous…

Jealous…

Of _**her…**_

Lisanna…

In my mixed emotions, I couldn't help the thought that crossed my mind. The thought, the wish, that I was her, the one making Natsu—

—Smile…

Laugh…

Happy…

And that I'm the one who has Natsu's-

Care…

Worries…

Concerns…

And his love…

I gritted my teeth and continued walking until a person bumped into me harshly. Not really caring about myself, I fell on the floor with my butt and continued staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I didn't even bother to stand up.

"Watch it! Will you?!" A person snapped behind me. Oh, it's a guy…

"I'm sorry…" I whispered as I felt my tears keep on falling onto my lap.

The person suddenly stopped walking and looked back.

I sniffed and wiped the tears that kept on flowing.

"Shit." I heard the person curse and he went in front of me, but I didn't really bother to pay any attention to him.

"Are you crying?" He asked weirdly and I just ignored him.

"Oh god! Ok fine. I'm sorry. Jeez, quit acting like a big baby just 'cause a random person bumped into ya." He apologized, but in a cocky way.

I just didn't respond and- Dammit! My tears can't stop flowing. Dammit stop falling! I'm making a fool out of myself in front of a stranger.

"Oh shit! I'm so not good with girls who cry. Come on, I am sorry really I-" He dropped his duffel bag and started to panic and rambled out sentences, losing his cool.

I then glanced at his panicked state and when I saw him, I couldn't help the ghostly smile that plastered on my face as he tried to stop me from crying, thinking it was all his fault when it's really not.

"Just- um… I'll treat you just please uh- stop crying! Mavis!" He said and touched both of my shoulders making me look at him square in the eyes.

I stifled a giggle and sniffed, but I couldn't help it so I started giggling again.

"It's fine really… you can leave now…" I said in fits of laughter.

I heard him sigh exasperatedly.

"You're weird." He said while looking at me weirdly.

I then stopped laughing as I remembered that Natsu used to describe me with that word.

_**You're such a weirdo Luce! I love you!~**_

"Here…" He said, handing me a hanky, snapping me out of my thoughts. I hesitated at taking it at first of course.

He's still a stranger.

"Ummm, thanks…" I said, drying my eyes out with the hanky, which I accepted as a sign of acknowledging his tiny help.

"There, finally you stopped crying… You know, you look pretty when you're not crying…" He said while looking at me in the eyes, making me blush on impulse at his words.

"Yeah, pretty ugly in fact." He said rolling his eyes at me.

That cocky bastard!

"Hey!" I said slapping him hard on the arm.

"Sorry~" He said chuckling.

I then laughed and stood up. I dusted my skirt off and opened my bag to grab something.

"Here, um… since I can't give you back your hanky." I said as I handed him some money.

He smirked.

"I'm not that low. You can keep it. You need it more than I do. Besides, it's already covered with your snot." He said while patting my shoulder.

I opened my mouth to say something back but then just sighed, realizing that he just wants to mess with me.

"I guess I'll get going then… Thanks." I said, smiling at him a little while turning around.

"Wait!" He said, grabbing my hand and yanking me back to him, making me startled as I faced him.

"I did say I'll treat you, right?" He said, scratching the back of his head while smiling.

"Whatever…" I just smiled slyly.

…

The bell rang signaling that class is over. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and started walking towards the exit.

Weeks have passed and slowly, I'm starting to not feel anything, Of course, being the good girlfriend I am, I still act normal around Natsu…

I love Natsu…

That's a fact and definitely not a lie.

No matter how much I push myself to hate him or think ill of him…

A big part of me really just can't…

I just can't… I—

—I just love him so damn much!

Dammit!

I sighed loudly. Things are not really progressing between me and Natsu.

And it hurts. It hurts a lot.

Every day, whenever I see him with her…

Pretending that I don't know anything…

Pretending that everything is alright and dandy…

I tried to ignore it and be assured because he is still with me.

I really…

I really tried to…

Endure it.

Everyday…

As things go… and I can't help but be used to it already…

…being like this with Natsu everyday.

Did I already accept the fact that things with Natsu will just stay like this?

It's just so normal.

I need to talk to him about us… But I'm scared… So scared… I'm afraid I'll lose him… But if I don't talk to him about us and the incident that I saw him with _**her**_…

I'm slowly going to lose him more and more and then he will be the one who'll break up with me. I'm sure of that.

Anytime…

This month…

This week…

This day…

This moment…

This very second…

He might break up with me.

I'm scared… I'm so, so scared.

Being in a relationship with him is like the only string that I have left with him that binds us together.

"Luce~" A very familiar voice called out, effectively cutting all of my thoughts.

"Natsu…" I whispered as I turned around to face him with a smile.

A smile that he always knew and always knows…

…

Another week has passed and yeah, everything is still normal. It's Sunday and I'm running a few errands so I am currently here at a mini grocery store.

"Hmmm… and milk…" I mumbled as I reached out to grasp a carton, but then a hand covered mine.

"I'm sorry—" I started apologizing.

"Well, fancy seeing you here, weirdo." A familiar voice said, making me look at its owner.

"Oh, it's just you~ Are you a stalker or something?" I said as I glared playfully at him.

"Who else? And excuse me, I'm not a stalker. I just happened to be here…" He said, smirking.

"Whatever, just take your hand off of mine." I said as he pulled away. He chuckled at my fiery attitude towards him as I put the milk on the cart.

"Now don't go mean on me~ I treated you remember?" He said in a sad voice. I just rolled my eyes at him and smiled.

"Whatever, just quit stalking me. Seriously, you're creeping me out~" I said playfully.

"Ouch. That hurt ok." He said and chuckled.

…

Time goes fast. It's Monday again.

"Another lazy Monday…" I mumbled as I closed the locker. I then walked towards the gate of the school and stopped midway as I waited for Natsu.

Natsu…

I sighed.

As I thought about how I acted around him, I realized that it's the same, normal and all, but it really hurts me inside no matter how much I get used to it. I just can't help but feel a throbbing ache in my chest every time I see him…

To know that we are still on that same line in our relationship…

"Maybe things won't really progress between us… I can't even talk to him about us…"

I want to…

I want to save our relationship so badly… but I can't. It won't work out if I'm the only one who's doing my part. And I'm sure… his feelings aren't mutual with mine anymore…

These past few weeks made me realize that I needed to grow up.

To stop being…

Selfish…

Greedy…

To stop always thinking about me and my needs, wanting things to always go my way with Natsu…

I need to do this…

For Natsu. No matter how much it hurts…

"I have to talk to him about… us." I whispered, biting my bottom lip.

As much as I don't want to talk to him about it…

I know… no matter how much it hurts doing this…

I'm not the girl.

I'm not the one he likes.

Desires…

Dreams of…

And most especially not the girl he loves…

Anymore…

Am I giving up?

Am I giving up already?

Am I giving up that fast?

…am I?

Tired of loving him?

No…

I still love him!

I love him so damn much that I have to do this!

"Natsu…" I whispered as I clenched my hands into a fist, tightening it, controlling the overwhelming emotions running through my system.

…

"Bye Lis… I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I placed a kiss on her cheek and affectionately squeezed her hand before leaving to walk towards the school's exit.

"Bye. See you, Natsu…" She smiled as she gathered her own stuff inside the room and we parted as if nothing happened.

Lisanna…

She just makes my heart beat fast and she always makes me feel a fuzzy warm feeling inside whenever I talk to her or even look at her.

She's pretty, smart, nice and different… just perfect. Really perfect.

In short, I like her…

I really, really like her…

A smiling face of Lucy flashed in my mind, making me wince a little.

Lucy?

Her?

I don't know…?

I still do like her but…

Not the way I like Lisanna.

It's just that I've never felt this way before with a girl. Not with Lucy.

Just Lisanna…

It's just so different with _**her**_…

"Lucy…" I whispered as I saw her there waiting for me. I paused halfway as I gazed at her back figure.

It has been the usual routine.

Like this everyday…

Lucy showing her love and affection for me…

Lucy being clingy…

Lucy, trying hard to always be with me and all.

Putting in a big effort for me…

I admit… It irritates me really.

I'm slowly getting annoyed and irritated by her presence…

Why wouldn't she break up with me?

Isn't she tired that I'm not making any effort to be with her?

Can't she feel that I'm slowly losing interest in her?

Isn't she tired?

Isn't she getting tired of me?

_**It's because she loves you so much…**_

A voice whispered in my head…

I shook my head roughly, clearing all my thoughts…

I like her, yes I do. But… do I still love her? I _**loved **_her yes… that's it but… I don't know I just…

Maybe to put it simply I was…—

I'm sorry… Lucy…

"Lucy…" I said as I came behind her.

—I was slowly falling out of love with _**her…**_

…

**END CHAPTER!~**

**Dun dun dun!~ wait for the next chapter drama bomb going to commence LOL!~ I think? Hahaha!~ anyhow. Wait for it thank you for reviewing and sharing your lovely thoughts and for recommending me some songs to listen and yeah sorry if its kinda of um a bit cliff hanger. I don't really want to rush it. More revelation and shit going to happen next chapter…**

**And yeah it's all on Natsu's POV on the next chapter!~ tata!~**

**Preview? Naahhh!~ don't want to spoil you guys…**

**Who's excited? XD**

**So should I? Continue? Or not? **

**IDK.**

**R&amp;R!~**

**TBC~**


	4. I Couldn't

**Thank you once again ineptia for beta-ing this fic of mine!~**

**And she also re-edit and fixed my grammar on the previous chapters too. If you guys are going to re-read it. It's all thanks to ineptia for fixing it. : )**

**OK so yeah!~ here's the next chapter of Fixing us LOL!~ hahaha thank you so much for le reviews I know Natsu yah Natsu this Natsu that but yeah I just love playing with there emotions in this fic hahaha! Complicated shit hahahaha!**

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews and faves and follows in this fic…**

**Poor Lucy though… She is torn between loving Natsu so much and wanting to stop herself.**

**Ok more delays! Here's chapter 4!**

**This is Natsu's POV Enjoy!**

…

**Title: **Fixing Us

**Summary: **"I see the way you look at her…" "Wh-what?" "I know… Cause you never look at me that way before…" NALU! Short fan fiction going to be a 2 or 3 shot well still not sure I'll still look into it. Thanks for reading. Do drop a review love to hear your lovely thoughts or not so lovely thoughts LOL!~

...

**Chapter 4: **I Couldn't…

…

"Ok! Practice over! Go home boys! Games are coming up soon so make me proud!" Coach said as he blew his whistle and left the gym as the other players were doing.

I huffed and grabbed a bottle of water, chugging it down. Training for the games has been really intense these past few weeks.

I sighed.

Damn, I'm tired.

It's been a month and the ball games are coming up. Coach is really killing us with the intense warm up and practices. It's a pressure 'cause we have to maintain being the champion 3peat in a row. Now we're burdened with the responsibility of defending our school's pride and honor.

My mind wasn't really focused on practice today. I wonder why? I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

I placed my small towel on my shoulder as I sat down on the bench.

"Yo! Pyro-Freak!" I heard someone call me. As I averted my gaze I saw the person who called me.

Gray?

"What do you want Stripper? Practice is over. Go home…" I said to him, my rival and kind of you could say buddy (well, not really I just knew him because of Lucy). You could say our friendship is kind of complex.

He went to my side while dribbling the ball.

"Whatever, you seem out of it in today's practice and the ball games are coming in a few weeks or so. I'm just here to remind you that you should get your head on the game when the real deal is up, captain." He said, somewhat stressing the captain word. I smirked and raked my hand through my hair.

"Yeah, yeah… What? Are you going to ask me or something?" I asked as I chugged a bottle of cold water and closed it. I sighed silently at the feel of the cool water gushing down my throat.

Strange? What does he want from me? He usually says things head on but I can't help but feel that something's up.

"I just want to ask you something…" He said as I noticed his voice drop to a serious tone. My eyes squinted as he stopped dribbling the ball.

"Strange for you to hesitate. What is it?" I said with a somewhat curious expression plastered on my face. Standing up, I grabbed my duffel bag and placed it on my shoulder.

"Natsu…" He said as my eyes shifted. Huh? He never said my name so seriously…

He usually uses my name with an insult…

Ok, something is definitely up…

Nah, it couldn't be. He must be messing with—

"What's been going on between you and Lisanna in the past few months?" He asked, his voice dead serious.

—me…

My heart stopped dead in its tracks as I felt my whole body stiffen. Adrenaline rushed through my system as those words left his lips.

…

_**FLASHBACK!~**_

"_Natsu, thanks for this day! I had fun…" She said as she turned around and faced me as we got near her doorstep._

_I smiled and scratched the back of my head._

"_Welcome, I had fun too." _

"_Well, I guess I'll see you around then-" She said, smiling a little at me as she turned around and walked to the gate but then on impulse I grabbed her hand and spun her around to face me._

"_Natsu!" She squeaked, blushing as I pulled her closer to me. Resting my forehead against hers, I gave her a chaste kiss, making her blush and squeak in surprise as I smiled and pulled her towards me once again , kissing her full on the lips._

_Our kiss lasted for about 30 seconds until I pulled away with both of us gasping for air, our faces flushed._

"_I like you, Lisanna… No, I love you…" I said breathlessly as I leaned in, wanting to kiss her for the second time._

"_Natsu—" She pushed herself away from me and looked away._

"_Lis, what's wrong? I love you, you know that." I said, stepping closer._

"_What's wrong? Natsu, what's wrong is that—" Lisanna started, looking at me._

"_You like me too right Lis?" I said, urging forward and caging her in my arms._

_She looked away from me and I felt her body go tense._

_She exhaled._

"_I-I-I… Natsu, I like you too…" She said, admitting the fact._

"_But…" She then started._

"_But what?" _

"_I like you, Natsu. In fact, I've fallen in love with you so much... I really have. It's just that… I don't want to be with you when you're in a relationship with Lucy… It's just so wrong Natsu and I-" She said, her voice trembling as she placed a hand over her mouth. I saw tears in the corner of her eyes as I felt her go into a go into a rollercoaster of emotions._

"_I'll break up with her and be with you…" I said, cupping her face and looking into her eyes seriously._

"_But Lucy she—" _

"_I don't like her anymore dammit! I like you! Hell, I love you! Lisanna!... I loved her…" I said, my voice getting soft in the end, cutting her off again and not really caring about anything else. I just want Lisanna. Lisanna makes me feel different… just like my old self, and I think she's really the one for me._

"_Natsu…" She whispered as she looked into my eyes, surprised when I grounded my forehead onto hers._

"_I'm serious about you, Lisanna…" I said, firmly placing her hand on my chest to let her feel my beating heart. Then I was kissing her once again._

_**FLASHBACK END!~**_

…

My eyes shifted as I glared through the floor. I turned around to face him and looked at him in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" I said as I rolled my eyes at him. Geez, can't he mind his own business?

Since when did he give a fuck about my life?

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Dragneel." He hissed at me. I glared back at him. Hard.

Seriously what's his deal?!

Fuck off…

"Seriously Fullbuster? Since when did you give a fuck about me and my life?" I said, a sly smirk appearing on my face as I stepped closer. I felt the tension around us get serious immediately. I scoffed.

"I never have and I still don't, but Lucy's my friend so I give a fuck." He said, glaring equally hard at me as he roughly chest passed the ball to me. I recoiled a little and grit my teeth.

"She's hurting you know…" Gray said with a stern voice, glaring at me.

Hurting? Huh?

No, she's not. She doesn't know anything!

What she doesn't know won't hurt her!

She's still the same!

The same Lucy that I know. The weirdo, bubbly girl that loves and cares for me so much unconditionally!

She's crazy about me!

Hell! She fucking gave everything to me!

I scoffed, dribbled the ball, gave him a mocking smile and spun the ball with my thumb.

"Hurting huh?" I said as I gripped the ball tightly in my hands.

"Oh right, Lucy's your friend." I said with a mocking smirk, stepping forward a little.

"I say back off! Lucy's a big girl and she can handle herself, besides I'm her _boyfriend_ so mind your own fucking business. What's going on between me and Lucy is **our** personal problem, so fuck off, Fullbuster!" I said as I passed the ball back to him hard and walked away.

"Dragneel!" I heard him hiss behind my back as I stopped in my tracks, not even bothering to turn around to face him.

I heard him sigh loudly.

"Fix it. Fix and patch up with Lucy soon if you have any plans, before it's too late… I just don't want to see her broken, all the more that you're doing it behind her back…"

My eyes shifted to the ground.

"It's going to be worse if Lucy found out, knowing well that you two are still together…"

Shut up! Fullbuster…

"Shut up…" I mumbled as I gritted my teeth and he rambled stupid words.

"Lucy's not dumb. She'll figure things out soon Dragneel!"

I began walking again as I felt a rush of emotions run through me.

"If not! Break up with her…."

I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks as his words crossed my head.

Break…

Up…

With…

Lucy?

I bit my bottom lip in frustration and curled my hands into a fist.

"Shut up and fuck off Fullbuster!" I shouted and briskly walked away out the gym.

"You'll regret this, Dragneel." I heard him say as I left.

"Like hell you know anything…" I mumbled as I gritted my teeth, a low growl escaping my throat.

_**Regret?**_ I scoffed…

As if…

I sighed as I closed my eyes, an image of Lucy pouring into my mind.

I felt frustrated…

Angry…

And pissed. All sorts of emotions ran through me… As I bawled my hands into a fist, I tried to erase the mental image of Lucy in my mind.

Lucy…

My girlfriend…

Bubbly…

Blonde…

Weirdo…

Lucy…

Lucy Heartfilia…

"Natsu?" I heard a soft familiar voice call me as I turned around and saw her...

Lucy…

Lucy Heartfilia…

Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with her bangs on the side. She wore her volleyball jersey and shorts with her duffel bag on her shoulder. Sweat was visible from her forehead and her cheeks were red from the intense volleyball training. Oh, I remember, their games are coming up too…

"Luc-" I started, but stopped when she went over to me, grabbed the towel beside my shoulder, and started wiping my sweaty neck and face.

I stared down at her…

Why?

Why are you still so nice to me?

Why do you still do things for me?

Why do you still worry about me?

Why do you still care for me?

Why do you still love me?!

Even though I've become such a selfish prick that only thinks about himself now?!

Now it's all about me and my needs…

It's always me and my needs…

Why?!

Dammit!

Why?!

And why do I fucking feel like this?! This way?!

What is wrong with me?!

I love Lisanna! I don't love Lucy anymore! Dammit!

Why?!

I then glared, reminiscing the conversation that Stripper and I had engaged in a while ago.

"_**All the more that you're doing it behind her back…"**_

"Why?" I whispered softly. So softly that she couldn't hear it.

"You're all sweaty. You're really working hard for the upcoming ball games, ne? Just don't overdo it, ok? Just because of the pressure of defending the title… I'm worried your body can't take it. Last time, it was a good thing that you still got to play back then. You're hardheaded Natsu…" She said, giggling softly as a small yet sly smile was plastered on her lips. She wiped away the sweat on my cheek as she caressed it softly, looking up to me with a smile still plastered on her cherry lips.

"_**Lucy's not dumb. She'll figure things out soon Dragneel!"**_

My eyes squinted a little as I noticed something…

Strange, her smile is different.

"_**She's hurting you know…"**_

Why is that I only noticed it now?

"_**Seriously Fullbuster, since when did you give a fuck about me and my life?"**_

I glared and grabbed her hands, pulling them down and preventing them from doing anything anymore. She squeaked.

"_**It's going to be worse."**_

Fuck you Gray. You don't know anything…

"_**Fix it. Fix and patch up with Lucy soon if you have any plans, before it's too late…"**_

As I looked down with bangs covering my eyes, I gritted my teeth and stifled a growl that rumbled in my throat.

"_**If not! Break up with her…."**_

Break…

Up?

With

Lucy?!

Damn you… Damn you Fullbuster…

"Dammit…" I cursed quietly under my breath as gripped Lucy's hands tightly in mine. I heard her gasp suddenly, surprised at my sudden rough action towards her.

"Nat-" I pushed her into the nearest locker and kissed her full on the lips. I caged her between my arms, trapping her, not giving her a chance to escape from me. She gasped and I took the opportunity to enter her mouth roughly and suck her small tongue.

I groaned as I got a taste of her sweet lips. I kissed her deeper, wanting to dominate her, wanting to possess her, wanting to mark her as mine as I branded my lips onto hers.

I glared when I felt her unresponsive to my kiss. I cupped her cheek, caressing it. Exploring her cavern, I coaxed her tongue out to join me for a sinful dance.

Respond dammit! I grounded my crotch onto hers, making her yelp. She suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck. I smirked darkly through the kiss when I felt her fall onto me, giving herself only to me… Mine… Mine and no one else…

Anger…

Hate…

Possess…

Dominate…

Were all the thoughts running through my head as I kissed her hard. Biting and sucking her bottom lip, I felt her moan and groan through the kiss. I grounded her body harder at the back of the lockers as I pressed my whole body to feel hers. I wrapped one of my arms tightly around her waist and pushed her onto my groin, wanting to let her feel me wanting to possess and dominate her as she moaned through the kiss. My other hand curled into a fist as I pushed my fist up against the locker, damaging it with the force of my strength as I tried to control all the emotions running through my system.

"Mnn, Na-h-Natsu~"

I glared when I felt her soft dainty hands try to push me away as if asking for air. I broke the kiss, rested my forehead against hers, and licked my lips as I stared at her.

Her lips were swollen because of the rough kiss that I assaulted her with, and an innocent blush painted her cheeks.

I felt my heart beating so fast. I don't know why?!

I glared mentally because I couldn't help but feel that our kiss…

That our kissed tasted…

It tasted…

_**Bittersweet…**_

I gritted my teeth and bit my bottom lip hard.

"Natsu…?" She whispered as she cupped my right cheek gently with her hand. Her eyes were full of questions. I could see that she was still shocked at the treatment I gave her. I just looked down with my bangs shielding my eyes. The tone of her voice said a lot.

Confusion…

Shock…

Worry…

Fear…

I closed my eyes, huffing and gritting my teeth as I pulled her into a hug.

Here I am finding myself confused—

Why?

Why?!

Dammit!

I tried putting Lisanna first , always! But Lucy- she just keeps on popping into my mind dammit! I only like Lucy! I don't love her… I don't! I- I _**loved **_her! I _**love**_ Lisanna now!

Dammit!

I… Lucy! I like Lisanna wholeheartedly. that's a fact and not a lie... But Lucy she… She just can't! Fuck! I don't love her anymore dammit! I just—

—No matter how many times I tried going over it again and again... I– I…. Dammit!

And here in the end I couldn't…

I couldn't…

"Natsu?" She said sounding so confused as I held her so close to me.

I bit my bottom lip as emotions ran wild through my system, making me…

Angry…

Confused…

Hateful…

Frustrated…

Dammit!

—I just couldn't dammit…—

I'm so confused, so fucking confused…

I don't know what to feel anymore!

I just couldn't—

'_**Don't ever leave me…'**_ The only words that instantly entered my mind…

Why?!

I held her tight as if afraid that she's going to vanish this instant.

"Lucy…" I whispered, my voice full of fear as I felt her stiffen in my arms.

—Break up with _**her…**_

…

**END!**

**END OF CHAPTER 4!~**

**Well that was such a roller coaster ride of emotions!~ Natsu oh Natsu having two girls!~ Natsu you player you gahh you idiot! Ur freaking confused! Make ur mind up will ya?!**

**Seriously ikr? He needs to choose… and fix things up with the damn girl he wants to be with.**

**Lucy's POV coming up? Natsu's POV? Waah I don't know anymore! :OOO **

**Hayzzz anywaysss yeah review…**

**Should I continue or not?**

**And I might not update often like before I'm so sorry…**

**But please do look forward for da next chapter.**

**TBC!~**


	5. Bittersweet

**Yeah people I crawled out of my rock haha! Sorry sorry! XD**

**Hate me I understand that.**

**Thank you so much!~ for the reviews last chapter! Love love love love reading all ur reviews my lovely readers!~ and pouring out all ur emotions in each chapter~ Thank you!**

**This Natsu to me is very different to write his character down to a jerkish playboyish cold insensitive, manipulative? shit that is confused hope I did portrayed him well? Meeeeh~**

**Well as for Lucy it was easy cause she's a girl well technically I'm a girl yeah so kinda you know a girl's feelings especially when love do and did things that are out of ordinary…**

**Oh yeah who do you guys think fits the character for the mystery dude that bump into Lucy? An OC perhaps? Never did try making an OC before LOL!~ **

**You might found out the mystery dude in this chapter though ;)**

**Might? Mehehehe!**

**But yeah it is kinda obvious right? Judging from all the guesses and hints haha!**

…

**Title: **Fixing Us

**Summary: **"I see the way you look at her…" "Wh-what?" "I know… Cause you never look at me that way before…" NALU! Short fan fiction going to be a 2 or 3 shot well still not sure I'll still look into it.

Thanks for reading. Do drop a review love to hear your lovely thoughts or not so lovely thoughts LOL!~

…

**Chapter 5: **Bittersweet

I was walking home and passed by the park as I swing my shopping bags that I had in my hands. Foods that I bought that my mom asked me too.

I finally decided to take a little me time and bought a vanilla ice cream and suddenly felt a thumb on my leg and glanced down as I saw a ball came towards me.

"A soccer ball?" I mumbled as a crouched down a little touched the ball.

"Hey, Sorry about that did you got hit?" A familiar voice said as he too touched the ball.

"It's fine I- Hey" I said as I smiled and we both stood up.

"Oh it's just you hope it hit ya hard though" He said jokingly.

"You wish" I said sticking out my tongue.

"Here is your ice cream miss" The vendor said as he handed me the sweet treat I was about to pay but he handed the money and asked for another flavor.

"It's on me and no buts" He said and I just shook my head smiling. This guy.

"I didn't know you play soccer" I said as we both walked around the park with the ball on his hand.

"Well now you do you weirdo" He said chuckling.

"I bet you're dragging your team down though" I said jokingly.

"Hey, I am the captain FYI" He flicked my forehead playfully as he prideful said it.

"Poor team, just kidding games coming up?"

"Yeah next week. You should go and watch" Inviting me.

"Sure, just txt me and make sure you win though and this time I'll be the one treating you" I said putting out my phone as he did with his and we exchange data.

"No problem with that" He said as we both sat down on the park bench and watch the field as his friends/teammates also took a break from practicing.

"Cocky aren't we?" I said chuckling as we admired the park as the wind blows around us.

"Just confident." He winked at me and I playfully punched his shoulder.

"By the way you alone or with someone? Seems like you bought a lot of food. I knew it you greedy blonde" He said eyeing my grocery bags. As he stood up as his friends/teammates called him that practice is about to start soon.

Standing up as he helped me with my bags.

"Idiot, it's all errands and I am—"

"She's with me" A way to familiar voice said and we both turned around.

"Na-Natsu?" I said slightly confused and Natsu suddenly went to me all in his glory him wearing a labels shirt and some jeans with a cap on with his usual favorite foot wear and pulled me by the waist and grabbed the bags from my hands and flung them over his shoulder and glared at the person who was talking to me eyeing him up and down with 'who the fuck are you eyes?'

"Who are you?" Natsu said rudely as I just shut up at the sudden turn out of the events on what is happening.

Natsu?

Why the hell did you suddenly popped out in the middle of the day?

And just suddenly by my side this instant holding me?

"He is—" I started.

"I asked him Luce." Natsu said glaring at him.

Natsu can sure be rude if he wants to huh?

The guy suddenly chuckled as he didn't know how to react with Natsu's rudeness and just scratched the back of his head.

"Sting…"

"Sting Eucliffe" He simply said as he took out his right hand to shake Natsu's as a sign of common courtesy.

"Natsu Dragneel" Natsu just simply said and just stared at his hand.

I just gave Sting an apologetic look as he put down his hand.

"If you'll excuse us, me and my girlfriend we'll be going now." Natsu said in monotone and pulled my hand tugging it immediately to the opposite direction as I looked back at Sting mouthing him a goodbye and he just simple waved and smiled at me.

Seriously?

What is wrong with this guy?

…

"Natsu."

"Natsu." He paid no attention as he laced his fingers with me and gripped it tight as he dragged me god knows where.

"Natsu!" I said as I wrenched my hand away from his rubbing as to sooth my hand from his grip.

He turned and faced me and went up to me.

"Don't talk to him ever again." He said dead serious as looked down.

"Why are you be-? Wait why do you?" I rambled as I started to feel angry at his attitude towards Sting.

"You heard me." He said.

I exhaled deeply.

"What is it to you he is just a—" I questioned as I stopped as I felt sad, angry and being manipulated but I stopped myself.

"Do you want this simple shit to go deeper?" He asked me as he looked at me in the eye as he rest his chin on my shoulder pulling me against him and I gritted my teeth as he manipulated me.

I'm scared…

No…

I shouldn't be…

But…

No, of course not! I just want to find out what's your deal that I can't talk to the opposite sex while you go cheat your way!

"No…" I whispered shaking a little.

As always…

He always win…

It's because…

I love him…

"Good then…" He said caressing me as he closed his eyes as we both stayed that way.

But I can't help but ask—

"Why?"

He smirked as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Simple…" He started.

"You should do what I say…"

"Because…"

Cause?

"I am your boyfriend…" With those words he sealed his lips over mine not giving me a chance to speak up as I closed my eyes as we shared this bittersweet kiss.

Boyfriend…

Boyfriend huh?

Why don't I have a say in this?

What about you?

Is it because you're the guy in the relationship?

I don't know you anymore…

Why are you like this?

Of course…

I'm afraid.

And you…

You, always win…

I'm just too in love to think straight and it hurts so bad…

As I succumbed to his kiss as my heart throbs painfully as tears threaten to fall and I pulled him closer and gripped him tighter as I closed my eyes tight to prevent the tears from falling.

Hoping… Hoping that you would feel my pain through this kiss…

Just little, even just a little bit of it…

Manipulated.

Confuse.

But for me…

That reason isn't enough.

…

Walking home I cant help but glanced once in a while at our hands…

Entwined together.

I bit my bottom lip as I glanced at him secretly as I took his appearance. Rosy pink locks, onyx eyes and well structured face and that's it…

That's just about it…

I—

I can't read him like an open book anymore…

I just don't know what Natsu…—

Thinks…

Feels…

Anymore…—

—about me…

about us…

I sighed silently.

…

We made in front of my house and I turned to Natsu who was holding my as I stared down and slowly tried to untangled from his as he gripped it a little hard making me wince a little at the roughness and pulled me to him and leaned in closer to him.

I suddenly felt so nervous as I felt my heart quicken in urgency as I saw him leaning closer to me with a monotone expression plastered in his face and in impulse turned my face to the other side as his lips instantly landed on my cheek.

"I—" I started but then I took a deep shaky breath and composed myself as I saw his expressionless face as he looked at me deep in the with those deep piercing eyes as if wanting to get something out of me.

I struggled to maintain myself in front of him.

I don't want to talk to him anything about anything yet especially when he has this weird behavior around me.

Not now… I'm totally so confused and we might end up in a complicated mess…

I did the best thing I could think of is that I untangled my hand gently away from his.

"I— I'll see you tomorrow Natsu…" I said as my words turned out to be a quick whisper and I opened the door not even bothering to give him a kiss goodbye on the cheek and just slammed it softly not even giving him a chance to respond.

I started breathing hard as I clutched my heart feeling it clenching hurtfully through my chest.

I immediately rushed towards my room and closed it behind me as I slid down slowly and felt myself tremble all through out the walk home as I contain myself as we didn't say anything to each other. He just held my hand with a firm grip as if I'm going to run away from him.

I buried my face on my knees as I closed my eyes not wanting to cry as I bit my trembling bottom lip in all the pent up emotions bottling up inside me refusing to cry…

But, as usual it betrayed always me…

Tears started falling fast as soon as I opened my eyes…

I clutched myself as I felt my whole body shivering…—

—As I remembered our kiss…

Why?

Why are you making things harder Natsu?

I don't understand… anymore!

Please…

Don't make it harder than it is…

Please…

I sobbed quietly…

Please…

Stop the pain…

Please!

I'm already use to the new us…

Please…

Stop making me love you when I'm not trying to…

_**Please…**_

My heart can only take much…

I wiped my tears using the back of my hand as I rested my chin on one of my knee.

I then touched my lips softly as I closed my eyes and remembered how our kissed tasted.

It tasted…—

I felt my body trembled as I remembered…

"—_**Bittersweet"**_ I whispered biting my bottom lip…

…

I punched the wall on the way home as my whole body trembled at my actions towards Lucy today.

"Tsk…" I said under my breath as I gritted my teeth together as I withdrew my fist on the wall that has a dent and cracks on the damaged that I caused.

Why?

What's this feeling?

I felt my chest tighten remembering our kiss as my breathing goes hard.

I raked my hand through my hair in frustration as I stared at the hand that held hers just a while ago.

Don't make me confused more than ever!

"Dammit" I whispered sighing.

"Natsu?" A voice whispered as I turned around and saw Lisanna with some grocery bags on her hands. Seems like she's running a little errand.

I smirked at her as she went over to my side touching my arm as I looked down at her.

"Hey? You alright? You seem tired" She said in her soft melodic voice my eyes soften at her gentle gesture.

She suddenly gasped as she saw my bruised hand.

"Your hand… What happened?" She said pouting as she held up my hand and looked at it with worry and concern.

I smiled at her gentle gesture as I pulled her hand close to my lips and placed a soft kiss on top of it making her blushed.

"Injury in practice" I said simply not wanting anymore questions as I caressed her hand softly.

And I then placed her hand that was touching my arm and placed it on my cheek gently.

"Oh you~ be careful ok I don't want you over pressuring yourself to the point your getting injured…" She giggled as she scolded me while she caressed my cheek softly as I leaned in into her touch as I closed my eyes as I saw her gaze soften at me.

Hmmmm… I hummed as I nodded at her statement.

Her touch is so gentle… Just like—

A smiling face of Lucy appeared on my mind as I suddenly opened my eyes and pushed her hand away

roughly.

—_**Lucy…**_

"Natsu!" She gasped shocked at my sudden roughness action towards her and I stared at her and looked down as I saw that I was gripping her hand a little hard.

"I—" I started loss for words I pulled her into an embrace as she instantly dropped all the things she was carrying and I felt my whole body trembled as I hugged her tight…

I don't love her anymore!

I'm positive of that!

I'm sure I'm sure! My heart only beats and skips for Lisanna!

Lucy she! She's just messing with my feelings!

Lisanna's the one!

She's the one!

I love her!

I love…—

"—_**Lisanna…"**_ I whispered and cupped her cheek and kissed her full on the lips wanting to erase the mental image of the kiss that Lucy and I shared.

…

Surprisingly I was eating lunch with Natsu today and the usual I acted normal around him as he ate the bento that I made for him.

"Gotso-sama deshita~" I said smiling a little as I finished eating my bento.

As I looked around saw some friends laughing and couples being all sweet and all.

My gazed soften as a smile started curving up my lips.

Why am I not bitter about this? I asked myself.

"Huh? What?" I said suddenly snapping out of my gaze and turning my full attention to Natsu not really expecting to have a decent conversation with him.

Usually I'm the conversation starter but— I started not to bother anymore…

Cause I'm slowly starting to not have the effort to have and keep up a conversation with him…

Since I know he isn't anymore interested anyway to talk to me or what I talk about…

So, I decided not to bother anymore… I'll slowly get use to this treatment and let our relationship fade to dust until we broke up. I guess? I think?

And, it's kinda rare in my case with Natsu…

"Step by step" I mumbled so quietly as I nodded to myself….

Yeah, just take it slow…

Yeah, step by step.

"Games are coming up…" I heard Natsu mumbled once again as he swallowed his food.

"Ohh… yeah~" I nodded my voice trailing off.

Strange for him to talk to me in such a vague topic let a lone start a conversation with me.

As if he was trying to have a decent normal conversation with me not wanting to be awkward I of course answered back with no hint of bitterness and awkwardness in my words.

"Good luck! ~ I know you always give your best! I'll be cheering you on the sideline… always." I said smiling at him.

"Thanks…" His eyes shifted thanked me for the meal.

"You too… On your games." Natsu said making my heart jumped a little.

So, He did remembered…

"Thanks, Natsu" I said smiling softly at him as I rested my chin on top on my hand staring at him.

Oh…

I wonder…

How long is this going to last?

I can't help but ask myself that question…

Cause I know in the back of my mind…

And in the back of my heart…

I'm so scared to be part away from him…

All the more…

Loose _**him…**_

And…

I also can't help but wonder…

When?... —

—When, will I

Stop caring about…—

—And stop loving…

— _**Him…?**_

_**Natsu…**_

…

**TBC!~**

**Short chapter I know kill me…. -_-**

**DUN DUN DUN!~ **

**IT's Sting! Ring a bell people! XD**

**Thanks for reviewing…~ : )**

**I know Natsu's such a whatever you wanna call him but yeah!~ **

**PLEASE do!~ look forward to the next chapter! **

**Please do drop a lovely review my lovely readers…**

**Sorry for the failed grammar.**

**Continue or not? Please do drop a lovely review I might do Natsu's POV on the next chapter though. Well Might? XD haha!**

**TBC!**


End file.
